Hermione et Sherlock Crossover
by astrid7764
Summary: Apres la guerre avec Voldemort , Hermione décide de sortir du monde des sorcier car celui-ci lui à prit la vie de ses parents et de ses amis , elle est dirigeante de trois grande bibliothèques et décide d'aller habitait chez une ancienne amie à ses parents M. Hudsson ...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'habilla d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, elle prenait toujours l'habitude de ne portait que des manches longues pour que personne ne pose des questions sur sa cicatrise , puis elle sortit de son petit appartement . La guerre avec Voldemort était terminée, Harry avait gagné mais avait malheureusement il avait été tué juste aprés la défaite de Voldemort par un mange-mort qui voulait surement se venger de la mort de son maitre, Ce joue Harry, Ron ainsi que de beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts ...c'est parent ...malgré toutes les précautions prises par Hermione furent eux aussi tués . Hermione avait maintenant 23 ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme très intelligente et charmante, ces cheveux autres fois en broussaille avaient disparrus pour laisser place à de magnifiques cheveux bruns Chatain ondulé, la jeune femme était parti du monde sorcier malgré les nombreux postes que l'on lui proposait, mais elle voulait s'éloigner de ce monde qui lui avait tant pris ... Elle était maintenant dirigeante de deux grandes bibliothèque dans le monde moldu . Elle allait en ouvrir une troisième à Londres, il lui fallait donc déménager car le contacte avec les livres lui manquer . C'était déjà programmé, elle irrais emmenager chez une amie de ses parents .

Hermione monta les escaliers âpres la vieille femme qui portait un sac d'épicerie .  
-" Sherlock " appela Mme Hudson;  
Ils rentrèrent alors dans la grande pièce en désordre  
-'"Sherlock j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter " répéta Mme Hudson  
\- " Qui Mme Hudson ? Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé, Anderson ne touchait pas à mes affaires ! Cria-t-il a un autre homme derrière la porte  
-Sherlock, je vous présente Hermione elle vient d'emménager dans la chambre en bas " Dit la femme en montrant Hermione derrière elle ; ; - " La chambre où nous avons trouvé les chaussures du garçon mort ? "Dit Lestrade en se tournant vers Sherlock qui ne prêtait aucune attention à la nouvelle venue  
\- " Charmant " dit Hermione ironiquement à l'intention de Sherlock  
\- " Bonjour, je suis le colocataire de Sherlock, Dr John Watson , pour vous avertir nous faisons beaucoup de bruit "  
\- Hermione se présenta et dit " Vous prenez de la drogue tout le temps ou est-ce pour vous une "activité " du dimanche soir ? "  
\- "Comment savez-vous cela ? " dit Sherlock toujours absorbé par son téléphone portable  
\- Les fumées ... bien que les médicaments ne produisent pas d'odeur aussi forte, leur fabrication produise une odeur reconnaissable, donc cela veut dire que l'un d'entre vous se drogue et sens doute en fabrique ici, je dirai plutôt Sherlock car les yeux du Dr John ne présente pas d'abus de stupéfiant . Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules  
\- " Oh, un autre monstre " dit une femme habiller en noir derrière Hermione  
\- " il vous a dit qu'il allait quitter sa femme ? " dit Hermione à la femme habillé en noir  
\- Comment vous ?  
\- " À en juger par votre tenue et votre main vos êtes sur une relation de deux mois, pas de bague donc vous êtes pas marié mais dit amant a en juger par les collier qu'il vous a offert , de plus vous portez un parfum d'homme , le même que Anderson , on le sens à des kilomètre , vous lui avait dit qu'il était papa ? "

Sherlock et John était encore en état de choc  
\- " Ses parents été dentiste, des gens sympathiques, il habitait ici avant de déménager " dit Mme Hudson  
\- " ...Ils ont été assassiner quand j'avais 17 ans " dits Hermione tristement, elle reprit  
\- " Je dois retourner à mon travail, je reviendrais demain pour la suite de mon déménagement "  
-"Où travaillez-vous ? " demanda John  
\- " À la bibliothèque au coin de la rue principal " elle leurs fit signe puis elle partit  
\- " Je l'aime bien " sourit Lestrade " Pour une fois que quelqu'un vous impressionne " dit-il à Sherlock  
\- " Tu es enceinte! " Dit Anderson à la femme  
\- " Oh la ferme , pour une fois que quelqu'un veut être avec vous Anderson " Déclara Sherlock en roulant des yeux essayant de se souvenir d'Hermione, il ne l'avait pas impressionnait lui aurait pu faire l'ai même déductions qu'elle , se qui le surprenait le plus c'était surtout la cicatrice qu'elle avait tenté de cacher sur son avant bras .


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione était assise derrière le bureau de la bibliothèque, où elle rangeait quelques ouvrages, elle regarda l'heure vingt heures, l'heure de fermeture , elle prit les clés et ferma la boutique, Hermione entendit alors le bruit de sonnette de police et sortit dehors pour voir ce qui se passe .  
" Dr Watson que se passe-t-il ? " " Un meurtre a été découverte par la police, ils ne savent pas qui est le tuer " "C'est bon l'affaire et régler John et si nous allions manger ? " Dit Sherlock en arrivant " Vous avez trouvé le tueur . " Dit Hermione " Evidament, elle était habillée en rose , bon vous venez . "  
Ils s'assirent dans un restaurant italien " Vous posséder quatre librairies et vous avez quel âge ? " demanda Sherlock "Oh oui vous n'avez pas pu faire connaissance la dernière fois, je vos présente Sherlock Holmes " dit John " Hermione Granger " dit-elle en souriant, elle commanda de l'eau et des cannelons elle reprit  
\- " Alors vous travailler ensemble depuis combien de temps ? "  
\- " Seulement quelque mois " répondit Sherlock  
\- Alors vos êtes quoi exactement détective ? " demanda Hermione  
\- " Je suis détective consultant " dit Sherlock  
\- " Cela ne gêne pas la police ."  
\- " Non " dit Sherlock, John toussa et Hermione rigola de la situation  
\- "Et vous Watson vous n'êtes pas détective alors que faite vous dans la vie . "  
\- " Je suis médecin, mais appelez-moi aussi John cela sera plus facile "  
\- " Vous travaillez dans un hôpital . Votre petite amie aussi ?

\- " Oui mais comment vous ? "  
\- " Votre habit " répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident  
\- "Vous venez d'où Hermione " demanda Sherlock  
\- " Je viens de bristol..."  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait us la guerre  
Le regard d'Hermione devient vague comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait fait la guerre comme si Sherlock lissait dans ses pensés il répondit  
\- Votre regard, vous avez le regard d'un soldat  
Au moment où Hermione allait lui répondre, un homme s'approcha d'eux  
\- Quelle drôle d'endroit pour vous croiser ; dit l'homme à l'intention de Sherlock et John il se tourna alors vers Hermione, et sourit  
-"Salut, Je m'appelle Jim vous êtes la petite amie de Sherlock ? "  
\- " Hermione vient d'emménager chez nous cet après-midi " déclara Sherlock  
Les yeux d'Hermione coururent sur le corps de l'homme en face d'elle , le jaugeant, quelque chose n'aller pas , son instinct n'avaient jamais agi de la sorte, elle lui fit un doux sourire en lui serrant la main puis partit en regardant une dernière fois Hermione et Sherlock , elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main et remarqua un morceau de papier avec des numéros, elle rougit .  
\- "Qu'asque c'est ? " demanda Sherlock  
\- " Ce n'est rien " elle rangea le numéro dans sa poche

-"Vous aviez des amis à Bristol ? " demanda John  
-"Oui j'en avais dit Hermione sombre, elle reprit  
\- " bon je suis désolé mais je pense que je devrais y aller, je commence tôt demain " dit Hermione, elle régla son addition, les salua de la main puis partie .  
\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? " demanda John  
\- Je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose . dit Sherlock perplexe

XXXXX

Il c'était passé maintenant trois semaines depuis qu'Hermione avait emménagé aux 221 B. Baker Street, John était toujours gentil avec elle et Sherlock était toujours un peu en froid avec elle , il ne se parlait que très rarement car il avait souvent des affaires . Elle avait même déjà rencontré Sarah, la petite amie de John ;  
l'humeur de Sherlock n'allait toujours pas mieux, Moriarty avait une nouvelle victime, mais Sherlock n'avait reçu aucun appel, aucun indice et cela l'énerver au plus au point . Un jour son frère vint lui rendre visite, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre puis Mycroft lui expliqua alors la raison de sa venue .  
Quelqu'un entra alors dans la cuisine, Hermione apparue en short et un léger t-shirt avec une tasse de thé a la main , elle remarqua alors la présence des deux hommes dans le salon .  
\- Mycroft voici notre nouvelle coloratrice Hermione, Hermione voici mon frère " dit Sherlock  
\- Hermione Granger, comme la miss Hermione Granger , j'ai adoré votre dernier livre . Dit Mycroft  
\- Merci c'est gentil  
Sherlock ne pouvait pas croire que son frère draguer Hermione  
-Oh non c'est déjà l'heure, je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, à tout a l'heure elle donna sa tasse à Mycroft dans la précipitation et sortit en trombe de la maison  
-Eh bien , elle est amusante . Dit Mycroft en posant la tasse sur la table  
John arriva à ce moment  
\- "Bonjour Mycroft, Hermione n'est pas encore debout "dit John  
\- "Si elle vient de partir " dit Sherlock en fixant la porte  
\- " Sherlock ça va ? " demanda Mycroft  
\- " oui " puis Sherlock retourna vers son potable

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione fermait le magasin après une journée bien remplie, elle était usée et fatiguée, il y avait us tellement de personnes aujourd'hui dans la boutique, elle avait encore quelque livre à ranger dans son inventaire .  
Elle entendit alors la sonnette de son magasin  
-" Le magasin est fermé pour aujourd'hui revenait demain " dit Hermione  
-"J'aurais seulement besoin d'un renseignement " répondit une voix familière  
Hermione se dirigea à l'avant de la boutique  
\- " Je doute que vous soyez venue ici pour cela , mais il est algèbre de vous revoir ... Jim " L'homme devant elle dans un costume très élégant  
-" Mais je doute que votre vrai nom soit Jim, et aussi je me demande pourquoi la dernière fois vous avez voulu ressemblez à un homo "  
\- " Vous êtes intelligente, je vous observe, vous aussi vous aimez observer les gens et je peux voir dans vos yeux que vos êtes intriguer par moi, pourquoi? pensez-vous que je mens sur mon prénom et mes preference sexuelles ? "  
-"Vous ne réagissez pas comme t'elle et vos êtes intelligent, trop intelligent pour être quelqu'un de banal "  
-"alors qui pensez-vous que je sois " dit Jim en s'approchant  
-" je ne le sais pas encore, mais je le saurais " dit Hermione en se rapprochant aussi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il avait l'avantage sur elle  
\- " Avez-vous la protection de vos amis "  
-"Très, comme vous le dites ce sont mes amis "  
-"ce serait dommage s'il leur arriver quelque chose " dit Jim  
-" Il serait "  
-"Vous êtes une femme intelligente miss Granger , avait vous un petit ami ? "  
\- " le travail est mon occupation principale "  
-"Appelez-vous vos amis sur votre portable ? " demanda Jim  
\- " Je n'ai pas de portable, j'ai été élevé hors technologie  
-"Vraiment quel genre d'école est-ce ? "  
-Une en Irlande pourquoi supposer que c'était une école ? Demanda Hermione  
-" Je ne le savait pas , vous venez de me le confirmer . Dit Jim , Hermione se mordit la lèvre à cause de sa maladresse

-je pense que j'ai tout ce il me faut .Il lui tendit la main et dit  
-Jusqu'a ce que nous nous

-Allez vous me dire votre nom . Demanda Hermione

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ma chère . Dit l'homme en partant

 **J'espère que pour l'instant cette fanfiction vous plait , désolé si je fais des fautes d'orthographe , mais je suis anglaise et pas encore très habitué avec l'écriture de la langue française .**

 **Laissez moi au moins un commentaire pour m'encourager et je vous posterez la suite :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews Mihana sa me fait plaisir que tu trouve l'histoire intéressante , je vais essayer d'appliquer tes conseils ;)**

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine avec une chemisette et sa robe de chambre bleue , elle vit seulement John dans le salon et le salua  
-Sherlock est toujours énervé . Dit Hermione  
-oui de plus Moriarty n'a toujours pas fait son prochain mouvement et cela le stress je pense . Dit John en buvant son café  
-Bonjour. Dit Sherlock en arrivant brusquement sur le canapé où étais installé Hermione .

Mme Hudson toqua alors à la porte et rentra :  
\- " bonjour Hermione, un homme a déposé un colis pour vous "  
-"Mais je n'ai rien commandé " dit Hermione en se levant, elle prit la boîte entre ses mains  
-"Bon je vous laisse j'ai mon feuilleton qui va reprendre " dit Mme Hudson toute excitée et partie  
\- C'est peut-être Moriarty ! Dit Sherlock en se levant à son tour prés à arracher le coli des mains de la jeune femme  
-Non, donnez-moi une bonne raison pourquoi Moriarty m'aurait envoyer un colis alors que vous auriez pu le voir . Dit Hermione en reculant pour que Sherlock ne puisse prendre le paquet  
\- Tu vis ici ! Dit Sherlock  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse cela est probablement Harry ou Ron pour mon anniversaire .  
dit Hermione en descendant les marches pour retourner à sa chambre avant que Sherlock ne lui prenne le colis

-Tu avez dit que vous ne parliez plus à vos amis . Dit Sherlock en poursuivant Hermione dans l'escalier  
-Passe-moi cette boîte Cria Sherlock  
Hermione rigola et fut emprisonner par Sherlock qui l'empoignait par le bras  
-Tu n'auras pas mon coli lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue puis elle se détacha et s'enferma dans sa chambre  
Sherlock remonta les escaliers et s'assit dans le canapé  
\- Parfois je déteste cette femme ... dit Sherlock pendant que John l'observer en rigolant  
Hermione était assise sur son lit, elle regarder la boîte depuis un petit moment maintenant, elle se décida à l'ouvrir et découvrit un téléphone mobile, déjà charger, un message apparu alors sur l'écran en faisant un petit bruit de cloche

 _appelez-moi_ _quelque temps_

 _-M_

Elle savait maintenant qui il était ...

 **Alors verdict ? Je sais que se chapitre est un peu cour , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je vais vous poster la suite demain promis**

 **Bonne fin de journée à tous et à demain pour la suite**

 **PS: Donner moi votre avis , cela m'intéresse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires , cela me fais plaisir**

 **et désoler pour les fautes mais je ne trouve personne qui voudrais bien m'aider ...donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pourquoi pas :)**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ;)**

Elle se promenait dans le parc, il était tard mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir, maintenant qu'elle avait un téléphone, Moriarty lui envoyait des messages très souvent, et elle avait peur que Sherlock découvre la vérité . Aurait-elle dû le dire à Sherlock que son portable venait de Moriarty ?  
Même si elle savait à peu près ce que prévoit Moriarty elle ne pouvait le dénoncer car elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui . Mais si le danger était trop près de Sherlock où John jamais elle ne laisserait Moriarty faire quoique se soit, fois d'Hermione Granger ! .  
Elle rentra dans l'après-midi Sherlock avait la tête dans ses mains  
\- Sherlock que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione  
-Silence je réfléchis

-Moriarty a une nouvelle cible  
-...qui ?  
-Un enfant . Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, il regarda son téléphone et déclara  
-Vite il faut aller au mussée  
Arriver au musée le téléphone resonna de nouveau , une voix tremblante d'un jeune garçon se fit entendre de l'autre coté du fil . "Le tableau était un faux " Sherlock devait trouver l'erreur sinon la bombe placer sur le garçon explosera, il le trouva finalement dans les dernières secondes  
Le téléphone d'Hermione vibra alors dans sa poche

 _Je te vois , tu me vois ?_

 _-M_

Elle essayais de ne pas lui répondre surtout quand Sherlock n'était pas loin mais étant plutôt curieuse, elle leva la tête et aperçut la caméra qui la regarder, elle marqua

 _C'est toi_ _?_  
 _-HG_

Elle rentra peu après avec Sherlock et John, John était partie avec Sarah dans un restaurant laissant seul dans la maison Sherlock et Hermione, Hermione lisait installer dans le fauteuil de John pendant que Sherlock jouait du violon .Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et dit :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
-Qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Sherlock . Dit Hermione en se cachant le plus possible avec son livre  
\- Hermione ! dit il en perdant patiente  
-Ne hausse pas le ton Sherlock ! Dit Hermione son téléphone sauna signe qu'elle avait reçu un message, c'était Moriarty  
\- Je te respecte Sherlock mais j'en ai marre de tes sauts d'humeurs ! dit Hermione en se levant  
\- Eh bien va faire un tour alors . Dit Sherlock en remettant son violon sur son épaule  
-C'est-ce que je compter faire ! Dit Hermione claquant la porte derrière elle .  
Elle sortit de l'appartement et se rendit dans un parc  
Elle regarda le message de Moriarty et répondit

Quelqu'un pourrait lire vos messages  
-HG

Elle sourit à sa réponse

J'envoie un message crypté dont seul vous ete capable de comprendre le sens

-M

Ou êtes vous ? et que préparer vous ?  
-HG

Pas de réponse, quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait derrière elle, contre un arbre du parc  
\- Une jeune femme comme vous ne devriez pas être seule  
-Je rencontre mon amant ici et je ne veux pas que mon époux le sache . Dit Hermione sarcastiquement  
Il rigola et s'assit à coté d'elle puis déclara  
\- " Je ne veux rien de toi, mais je suis fascinée "  
-" Vous êtes un meurtrier, mais vous mentez mieux que la plupart des gens , c'est seulement pour cela que je vous ai donné crédit "  
\- " Je suis une menace pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir d'énoncer "  
\- " Je suis intrigué, mais ne vous approcher pas de Sherlock ! "  
-Tout ceci est un jeu Hermione, et je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup "  
-" La mort n'est pas un jeu Moriarty, la vie est un jeu de hasard mais la mort ...ne l'est pas "  
-"Tu as raison " accepta t-il , Hermione ne savait pas si choquer ou confus était ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, Moriarty reprit  
-"Je voudrais aussi vous faire jouer à mon jeu Hermione " déclara-t-il  
-" Vous voulez dire que vous voulez me tuer ? " demanda Hermione avec un sourcil levé  
-"Sherlock est devenue proche de vous "  
\- ...Je pense que l'on se déteste plus que l'on ne s'aime  
\- Est quand est-il de l'attirance physique ?  
\- Pourquoi faudrait-il tous être attiré les uns par les autres ?  
\- Es-tu attiré par moi ? Demanda Moriarty sa question surprise un peu Hermione  
\- il n'y a pas mal de choses qui pourrait me plaire chez toi, mais je ne traite pas avec des psychopathes dans ton genre  
Il sourit d'un sourire qui aurait pu rendre jaloux Drago Malefoy  
Il se leva à quelques centimètres de son visage  
\- Vous n'avez pas vu comment Holmes réagi quand vous êtes à proximité ?  
, elle se rappela alors la dispute qu'elle avait us un peu plus tôt avec Sherlock avant son départ

-Quesque vous prévoyez ? Demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux  
\- Je prévois de tuer Sherlock Holmes et très certainement le Dr Watson  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit Moriarty, je vous empêcherai d'aboutir à vos fins! . Le téléphone de Moriarty sauna et il dit  
\- mes hommes ont ramassé le Dr Watson  
\- Vous ne réussirez pas votre plan ! il l'embrassa sur la joue puis elle sentit une flèche dans son bras et tomba dans les bras de Moriarty  
-Ma douce Hermione, j'ai déjà gagné . Entendit Hermione avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **Voila , voila , je ne sais pas encore si je vais vous mettre les prochain chapitre aujourd'hui ou demain**

 **en tout cas j'espère que vous voulez savoir la suite =) un petit commentaire, pour que je poste la suite =)**


	5. Info

**Eh non , ceci n'est pas un chapitre , c'est juste pour vous dire que je ne compte pas mettre la suite** **du moment que je ne reçois pas de reviews , je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe mais** **un petit commentaire ne coute rien .** **Bonne journée ou bonne soirée .**


	6. Chapter 5

**Myhana : Je suis heureuse que tu aime le nouveau caractère d'Hermione , et merci pour ton avis :)**

 **Orthon McGraw : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews , cela me fait super plaisir que tu apprécie ma fiction , j'attend ton avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **CelesteDiam1789 : Merci de ta compréhension , je suis contente que tu aime quand même :)**

Sherlock se tenaient devant la piscine , les tireurs d'élites étaient prés à tiré sur lui et John

-" Avant de mourir vous devait savoir qu'elle savait " dit Moriarty  
-qui ? Demanda John  
\- Hermione , elle savait qui j'était , je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était savait tout sur moi , nous nous voyons souvent

\- Tu ment ! Gronda Sherlock  
-Je lui ai donner le téléphone . Dit Moriarty et ils savaient qu'il ne mentais pas il reprit  
-je voulais savoir comment elle était attacher à vous , et elle l'était quand je vous ai menacé , elle m'as menacé en retour , maman vous aime les gars " Ricana Moriarty

\- que lui as tu fait ? Demanda John crisper , il voyait Hermione comme son amie et cela lui fessais mal d'être trahis

\- Elle savait que je m'entait tout le long et que je n'était pas Jim Fro , elle essayais d'obtenir des information sur moi. C'est dommage que le jeu se termine je pense que de vous trois c'était elle ma préféré . Elle été très attrayante je dois dire

Sherlock grogna tomba avec Moriarty dans la piscine

Hermione se réveilla dans l'appartement, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais elle était heureuse d'être à la maison, elle essaya de bouger mais fut bien vite retenue par une corde, gémissante, elle prit pour qu'il ne soit rien arriver à ses amis  
Une demi-heure après la porte s'ouvra laissant passer Sherlock .  
Sherlock enleva les liens et le scotch sur sa bouche, elle se leva et sera Sherlock dans ses bras  
-" Tu vas bien ; Tu vas bien " Dit-t-elle en pleurant au creux du coup de Sherlock  
-" je suis désolé je suis tellement désolé pardonne-moi

Elle senti les bras de sherlock l'entourer  
\- sa va calme toi ...mais la prochaine fois , que tu me ment , tu le regrettera  
Elle rigola , c'était tellement bon de le retrouver , elle se sépara de lui  
\- Ou est John ?  
\- Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital . Dit Sherlock  
\- Bien je suis contente qu'il vous ne sois arriver rien de grave , et Moriarty ?  
\- Il a réussi à s'échapper .. Je vais prendre une douche . Dit Sherlock  
-très bien à tout a l'heure  
Apres une demi heure Hermione toqua a la porte de la chambre de Sherlock  
-Sherlock je suis vraiment désolé , je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire du tors ...  
\- Ce n'est rien Hermione Moriarty nous avec dit que tu voulais nous le dire

\- ...Merci, je-je me demandais si tu avais faim , il reste du riz si tu veux  
Après avoir mangé Hermione se mit à laver l'assiette de Sherlock, il déclara  
-Je vais dormir  
Elle aucha la tête, toujours le dos tourné à Sherlock, il la regarda quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers sa chambre  
\- "Sherlock ? " dit Hermione la voix tremblante de pleurs, il retourna la voir et la vit face à lui la tête dans ses mains  
\- " Quand il a dit qu'il allait te tuer avec John ..." elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase la main sur sa bouche les pleurs recommencèrent

Il devint maladroit, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à une femme en pleurs, la seule femme de sa vie fut sa mère et il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer . Le sentant hésité Hermione se leva et posa sa tête contre son torse, il sera alors ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme  
\- Nous serons toujours là, je serai toujours là Hermione . Lui chuchotât-il

Il attendit que ses pleurs se calment et que son souffle reprend lentement, puis Hermione se dégagea un peu de son étreinte . Il la fixa, la plupart du temps il se chamaillait et elle était gentille avec lui quand il était grossier... . Il détestait la voir triste .

Il se pencha vers elle pour voir jusqu'où la jeune femme lui permettrait d'aller, Il n'a jamais us besoin de personne mais John et Hermione sont venu dans sa vie et tous à changer, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et ses pupilles se dilataient . Elle voulait l'embrasser mais ne fessait aucun geste . Il ne l'aimait pas mais son instinct lui dictait de le faire , de l'embrasser

Il posa d'abord ses lèvres doucement sur celle de la jeune femme incertain de ce qui se passerait par la suite, il se tenait debout dans la cuisine échangeant un baiser comme deux adolescents

Alors , vous en pensez quoi ? J'espére que cela vous plait en tout cas :) un petit avis à me laisser s'il vous plait ;) pour que je poste la suite


End file.
